


Did They or Didn't They

by hearts_0f_kyber (rw_eaden)



Series: Tumblr Askbox and Mini-Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Did They or Didn't They, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Open to Interpretation, Polyamory, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/hearts_0f_kyber
Summary: Poe takes Finn and Rey on their first ever vacation. Things may or may not happen between them.Tumblr Ask Box Prompt from unforth-ninawaters: Vacation AU, "did they or didn't they," some permutation of Finn/Rey/Poe that starts a twosome but ends poly.





	Did They or Didn't They

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of archiving my tumblr ask box fics. As this was an askbox fic, it was written on the fly and definitely not beta-ed in any way.

Really, Rey should have known better. She never should’ve said anything about never having been to a beach. If she hadn’t, Finn wouldn’t’ve said that he’d never even seen outside the county, and Poe certainly wouldn’t’ve made it his personal mission to get them both to some remote island in the Caribbean where there’d been more water than Rey could even fathom. 

“What kind of best friend would I be if let my two favorite people go the rest of their lives without experiencing fresh piña coladas in real coconuts?” He’d said. 

And piña coladas there were And mojitos. And various other fruity drinks that packed more punch than they let on, all between frolicking in the sand and kayaking out into the crystal clear water. It would have been a perfect vacation. 

But of course, it’s never been that simple for Rey. Simple would include not waking up in her hotel room tucked into Poe’s chest, a very distinct pattern of bruises marring his collar, and absolutely no memory of what had happened the night before. She really couldn’t’ve cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend, could she? She wasn’t that drunk was she? And where was Finn? He was going to be so pissed. 

And as if on queue, the door clicks and Finn comes through the door, cardboard tray of coffee in his hands. 

Rey shoots up off the bed, kneeing Poe in the gut as she goes. Poe groans, rolling over off the bed and onto the floor. Rey chances a glance at herself and. blessedly, she’s still dressed. 

“Finn! I - Good morning! Where’d you go?” 

Finn eyes her, then bed and Poe who’s dragging himself up off the floor with a groan. He shakes his head and chuckles. “Coffee. And breakfast,” he shakes the paper bag in his hand, “figured you two might need a little hangover cure.” To Rey’s surprise there’s no heat to his words. If anything there’s… amusement? 

“I - yes, that’s thoughtful of you,” she says. “We got… pretty drunk yesterday didn’t we?” She looks over her shoulder at Poe, who’s leaning against the bed, clutching his head. He looks like he’s been hit by a truck. 

“You…” Finn pauses, alternating his gaze between the two of them. “You don’t remember anything that happened last night, do you?” 

Rey struggles to stammer something out. 

Finn just smiles, the easy way he always does. “Breakfast first. Explanations later.” 


End file.
